


Eye Candy

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, oogling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron arrives home late. Hermione appreciates the view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For Hp-humpdrabbles, the prompt being a gif of a guy taking off his shirt

Hermione was asleep by the time Ron got home. She often was. Aurors even trainee ones did not keep regular hours and Hermione worked regular office hours, and plus some no matter how often he left fascinating leaflets about work-life balance out for her to read but that didn’t make your hours match up when you started at 3 in the afternoon and was on stake out for 12 hours.

Ron took a moment to admire her figure under the thin blanket. It hung to every generous curve of Hermione’s body that he knew so well that he hardly needed his imagination. Her face was peaceful thought little of it could be see through her tangle of bushy hair. Then he headed across to their bathroom, in desperate need of a shower before he joined.

He tried to be quiet. He always did, he just wasn’t very good at it. Despite the clothes and objects, most if them his, that littered the floor he mostly managed it. He paused at the doorway and pulled off his t-shirt.

There was a noise from the direction of the bed. A soft hungry sounding growl. Ron looked back at the bed. Hermione’s eyes were open, gleaming in the moonlight as she stared him. Her gaze seemed to be drinking in his bared chest.

“Sorry, sweetie.” Ron said, gently, “didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t worry. Now put on that shirt back on.”

“I.. what? I was going to take a shower… ” Ron stuttered, wrong-footed.

“Put it back on, come over here and-” Hermione grinned, “take it off more slowly. Those me, you’ll like the results.”

She shifted on to her side and propped her head up on an elbow, the quilt fell down to reveal just how little she was wearing.

Ron’s hand scrabbled on the floor for his shirt. The shower could wait.


End file.
